The Beat
by Miss Lexi's Got It
Summary: After a one-night stand gone wrong, Tenten is kidnapped by one of the biggest gangs in Japan. Now she finds herself in great danger...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

The beat of the club music roared. It was dark. It was hot. Everyone was wet, either of sweat or of the sensual movements everyone was making. Multiple colored lights flashed over the small, packed crowed. The men reeked of beer. The women wore clothes that made them look like hookers ready to work the streets. The heavy smell of cigars lingered in the air. A tall, brunette woman stood on the balcony overlooking the club. She took one last drag of her cigar before throwing it on the ground, and mercilessly pounding it out with the heel of her boot. Her name was Tenten.

Tenten smirked at nothing. She overlooked the dancing crowd like an eagle hunting for its prey. Tenten was the eagle in this case, and a tall man with pointed teeth and wild hair was her prey. She wanted him that instant.

Tenten smoothed out the top of her hair and fixed the two buns she kept her hair in. She unbuttoned one more button on her tight, dark red Chinese shirt. She lifted her already short black skirt a few more inches. After one last check of her breath, she glided down the steps of the balcony and stalked her way to her prey.

By the time she got to him, he was off the dance floor and on a stool at the bar. She slipped into the empty stool next to him. He immediately checked her out, and Tenten flashed her cat-like smile. Without a word, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor; she followed without the slightest protest.

A new song came out and immediately they started pounding together. Tenten moved like silk. She grinded her hips against his, and she could feel his erection pierce her black mini. She grinded slower, and she saw his eyes darken in the flashing lights. His hand found its way to her ass, and he squeezed it. Tenten moaned in his ear. He pushed her closer to her. His hand started going up her skirt.

Tenten pulled away and whispered, "My place, now." He nodded sharply and followed her out the club.

The streets were somewhat quieter. The club music could still be heard, but it was muffled greatly by the brick walls. Couples/strangers were making out vigorously on the sidewalk. Most people avoided this part of town, so no by passers were there to witness the heat.

But Tenten and her prey did not stop to stare. They walked right on to Tenten's small, old car. She quickly unlocked the car and slide into the driver's seat. She beckoned the man to enter the passenger's seat, and after a moment's hesitation, he did. She started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Neither of them saw the black car following them...

The highway was mostly empty. The stars were the only things dotting the skies.

"What's your name?" Tenten asked. She always asked the name of her rare one-night stand. The only time she ever acted so dominant was when she broke her relationship with her on and off boyfriend. Of course she never told him.

"Kiba, babe. What's yours?"

"Tenten."

"That's a cocky name."

"Kiba ain't so common either, babe." She smirked at his snicker. Then he rested his rough hand on her milky leg. Tenten gave him a questionable stare, but Kiba kept his eyes on the empty road ahead. His hand snaked up her skirt, and this time they reached their destination. Tenten gripped the steering wheel as his finger stroked her wet sex.

"You're not wearing any underwear."

"I know."

His finger went in slightly and Tenten almost steered off the highway.

"Careful babe."

He kept his finger there, but didn't try anything until they got to her house. It was a small house, but no one was that close to her, so they could make as much noise as they wanted. Tenten hastily opened the door, and as soon as she shut it behind both of them, Kiba pushed her against the desk that was in the living room hallway.

His hands tore off her shirt, and Tenten gasped slightly as the cool air hit her skin. She contained herself, and mounted the desk. She slipped off her skirt slowly, seeing that Kiba was looking over her body. She undid her bra next.

Tenten was turned on to the max. But Kiba decided to keep her waiting, and started to slowly strip of his clothes, his eyes staring at Tenten's wet pussy. Tenten leaned back and opened her legs slightly more. She licked two of her fingers and inserted them into her own pussy.

"You're horny, aren't you, you little slut?"

Kiba then removed her fingers and bent low, his pants still on. He dipped his head roughly into her pussy and started to lick wildly. Tenten moaned loudly with pleasure. She started cupping and pinching her own breast. She was about to reach her climax when the door a few feet away busted open. Tenten immediately covered her chest and Kiba stood up and took out a gun from his pants. But before he could shoot one bullet, the intruders shot him three times. Tenten screamed and sprinted to her room, still naked. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. Then she quickly put a chair in front of the door to keep it closed.

She knew it wouldn't hold, but Tenten quickly put on her robe and started opening the window. But in the matter of seconds the door was kicked open, and the chair was sent flying. Tenten screamed. A large man came in the room and pointed a gun at her.

"Don't shoot, please!" She begged. She looked closer at the man. He was taller than Kiba and much wider. Put he had a mask covering his face. Two other men then entered the room, each wearing a mask.

"It's the Sharigan member's whore. Do we kill her?" One man asked. The first one shook his head. "The Lord could use her." Then the men advanced on her. Tenten felt the handle of the gun hit the back of her head, and that was the last thing she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

She remembered the drinks. She remembered the lights, the music, and the guy…Kiba…

Tenten woke with a start. Her head was pounding like crazy. She tried to sit up, but pain mixed with a hangover quickly put her back on the floor. Tenten's eyes hazed over due to the pain, but she forced herself to focus. She remembered last night alright…

Tenten made a motion to rub her head, but her hands were stopped in mid-air by cold chains. In disbelief, she shook her hands a little harder, the hard sound of the metal confirming her suspicious. She wiggled her feet and heard the same noise. She realized she was bounded and by the feel of it, she was still wearing only her robe. Tenten then realized her troubles.

"Fuck…FUCK!" She pounded her cuffed hands on the concrete floor. An echo was the only thing that answered her cry of distress. She felt hot tears run down her face. She couldn't believe it. One night, just ONE night and now here she was, bounded and part-naked. Where was she anyway?

Tenten lifted her head slightly, ignoring the horrible rush she felt in her head. She tried to look around but it was completely dark, and extremely quiet. She could hear her own rough breathing. Tenten then decided to find a way out, bounded or not. She wriggled a few inches forward, but a voice stopped her cold.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I-I were you, M-Miss."

Tenten heard the noise to the left of her body and turned her head in that direction.

"Who's there?!" She squinted her eyes to try and see better, but it was no use. But then a bright light turned on suddenly, and Tenten hissed at the change in lighting.

"My n-name is H-Hinata." came the soft voice. After a few minutes of silence, Tenten finally focused her vision. Before her she saw a woman with long black hair and clear eyes. She wore a simple black dress, but on that dress she wore the sign of the Hyuuga clan. That sign made the seemingly shy woman seem a whole lot dangerous.

"Y-you're a Hyuuga!" Tenten couldn't help herself. The soft eyes didn't seem to falter. Instead the woman backed away slowly and pressed a red button. Immediately Tenten heard footsteps outside the door of the brightly illuminated room. The door opened slowly, and a tall woman with pink hair walked in.

Tenten tried to wriggle away, but the pink-haired woman merely laughed and haughtily picked Tenten up over one shoulder. Tenten let out a cry to the women's strength and started kicking and fussing, but the pink haired women didn't seem to notice or care. The duo stepped out into the empty hallway. Tenten started screaming for help, knowing it was useless. The pink haired women let her scream all she wanted.

After a few seconds of walking and screaming they arrived in another bright room. This time, as Tenten could see, it was more of a medical room. The pink haired women dropped Tenten on a hard bed and spoke.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I will be your medic. Do not scream, do not try to run. If you try to fight me I will kill you, do you understand, Tenten?"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"We have records."

Tenten's mind was swimming with questions.

"Why am I here?!" Sakura turned to Tenten and shrugged. She then went back to preparing an injection. Tenten noticed the Hyuuga mark on the back of the red shirt Sakura was wearing.

"You're…I'm a hostage of the Hyuuga gang, aren't I?" Tenten's voice came out small and scared. This clan was known for no mercy. It was full of Japan's most wanted criminals. The gang was in constant battle with the Sharingang's. Tenten's mind went back to the events of the night. She heard them say something about Kiba and the Sharingang's…he was one of them. Oh God, she had almost slept with a gang member! They killed him, no doubt, and took her for his hostage.

"I'm not related to that guy in any way!" Tenten suddenly shouted. Sakura didn't stop her, nor did she encourage her. She just continued to do some medical stuff.

"He was a one-night stand! Please, you have to believe me!" Tenten could feel tears form in her eyes.

Sakura spoke without turning. "We know, but you've seen too much."

She tested the injection.

"Is…is that lethal?" Tenten eyed the needle with fear. Sakura lowered her head. "You're better off dead than staying here." she muttered lowly. Tenten shook her head and yelled, "Please, let me live! Please! I'll join the gang! Please, I'm good with weapons, I mean I've never killed anyone, but Hell, I can learn, please! I'll do anything!" Sakura looked at Tenten with shock. She lowered the injection with a frustrated sign and then whispered, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

But before she could say anything else, a man with a spiky ponytail walked in.

Sakura growled, "Shikamaru…what do you want?"

The man yawned and said, "The Lord had reconsidered his punishment…he wants to see the prisoner."


End file.
